


Blood Moon

by jronekis2 (minhyunbin)



Series: A Thousand Feelings For NU'EST [5]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Blood and Injury, Guest Appearance!JR, M/M, Minor Violence, Vampire Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28594086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhyunbin/pseuds/jronekis2
Summary: Minhyun's been looking for him for the longest time; the male with the unique scents of cedar wood. Ever since the Queen of the Night had foretold of his one soulmate, the emperor had been waiting for the perfect moment, and none are as perfect for their kind as the red glow of the blood moon.
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun/Kang Dongho | Baekho
Series: A Thousand Feelings For NU'EST [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688944
Kudos: 16





	Blood Moon

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: baekmin + blood
> 
> trigger warning: blood, gore (injury), minor violence, pain

Of all places to die, it had to be in a wet, narrow pathway beside the giant dumpster, like the beginning of some indie noir films. Dongho blinked slowly, numbness taking over the sheering pain and ache in his abdomen as his body was shutting down from blood loss, feeling more of the chill in this dead of the night. In the small piece of nightsky he could see as he leaned against the walls, breathing weak, was the moon slowly eaten by the dash of red, as if blood lust has consumed it. He snorts, eyes wet as tears streamed down from his face, hands too weary to even wipe them away.

It felt like even the moon had forsaken him. 

Footsteps drew closer, leather heels digging into onto the wet pavement. His eyes flickered, landing on two figures decked in black. Dongho parted his lips in a feeble cry for help, but they stood still, unfazed by blood yet nonchalantly distant. 

_Why?_

_...help..._

"Seems like we found him, your highness."

He doesn't understand the terms as he laid there, eyes following the figure that walked beside him, squeaky clean shoes reflecting off the minimal light from the stars. Under the dim illumination as he squat, knee on the bloodied spot, Dongho could make out the pretty features on pale, ashy skin. And as odd as it was, there was still a tint of flush under the skin, a glow that he had never seen on anyone else before. He was a beautiful, beautiful stranger, possible the sort that he would wound up developing a one-sided crush on if he wasn't on his last legs. The sportsman snorted, so soft it sounded like a squeak of compressed air released, at the thoughts flashing in his mind as he's on his last breaths.

"I've been looking for you," the stranger said, melodious voice that seemed to take away the pain he's having as he cupped his cheek. It's cold, yet warm, a tingling sensation that rendered him speechless, just wanting to listen to his voice over and over again until he pass. Perhaps it's the more merciful of death, having been mauled by a ferocious zombie-like creature before it disappeared into the dark. So many questions, no one answer, he thinks he's already hallucinating from the injuries that he couldn't even remember his attacker because zombies do not exist. 

"Y...you ha...ve...?" Dongho whispered, blinking. Fox-like eyes, pouty lips, features that make up a beautiful portrait, so much so that he couldn't have existed in reality. He really is dying, huh. "A...are you...m-my...gua-ardian...a-angel?" 

A smile tugged at the corner of his lips, a smirk-like smile that's haunting and yet assuring at the same manner. Dongho furrowed his brows, unsure about the complex emotions running through him, though his broken body had no more fight to it. 

"No. I'm even better," Minhyun commented, pulling off leather glove with his teeth. Almost immediately, Dongho caught whiff of a light floral scent, a perfume-like fragrance that's exquisite and lavish, one that he couldn't put a name on. But it's a hint of lavender, that much he could tell. "Jonghyun, would you please?"

The other man nodded, snapping his fingers once. 

"...?"

He looked around slowly. Something's changed. Was it the night air? No longer can he smell the pungent garbage, nor his own blood rust. The sounds of night crows stopped, and the music from the second floor-apartments have stopped shrilling in his ears. Like an invisible box, he remained still with the man still cupping his chin. 

"You're bleeding out," Minhyun continue, examining his abdomen wound as he shook his head, frowning. "Such a waste. Your blood is too exquisite for this. Rest assured my love, we will punish the perpetrator." Dongho flashed a confused, questioning look, but he just shook his head. He knew it from the moment that he caught whiff of his smell in the air, the thick cedar wood that seeped down the streets, rushing through his veins. It was good, healthy and quality blood quality; more than that, it ignited the flames inside him. 

The flames of pure desire.

And he knew when he arrived, when he could taste the iron in the blood spilled over, and in those tiger-like eyes that imprinted in his mind on sleepless days over the last months, that this is the one.

His chosen mate of the night, the boy whose fate had been fixed since hundreds of years ago.

"Now, child, open your mouth," he coaxed, tilting his head upwards with the gloved hand, as he bite down on his exposed arm. Like a lavender field, the aroma seeped under his skin, jolting Dongho's senses. His throat went dry, lips parted as his eyes widened, a pseudo adrenaline rush pumping through him as his heart raced, so much so that he could hear the beats in his ears. Breath quickened, eyes following the trail of blood down the pretty forearm, he part his lips...

_Drip._

The taste was sweet, not the kind of sugar but of fruits, a hint of citrus at the back of his throat behind the lavender's lush. 

_Then._

The first yell cut across the air, a sheering, burning pain that ran down his throat all the way to his abdomen, burning him alive from inside. Dongho's eyes flared into a golden brown, reflecting a hint of red under the majestic blood moon. Minhyun hummed, the gloved hand on his shoulder applying pressure, keeping him from flailing too much. He thrashed; wanted to roll around, to put out the flames that's swallowing him whole from inside out.

It burns.

It hurts!

Someone walked by, but none had bat an eye in their direction, Jonghyun silently cordoning off the area. Dongho's cries turned from pain to wails, tears a voluntary reaction as he convulsed, not realising how his voice have long been muted by the invisible boundaries. And amid everything, Minhyun remained calm, holding him, pressing his arm into parted mouth. Blood continue to flow, and his insides continued to burn. Memories, the last of his mankind's worth, flashed in his mind like broken reels. His family, friends, the dojo dreams. Everything in choppy pieces, like photographs in different timelines, mashed together, and then... **nothing**.

He widened his eyes, heaving as he took in big gulps of air, jaw slacked as he could feel the tingling of his carnal teeth. And then, in a quick movement, he grabbed the pale arm, new fangs digging in deep onto the bloodied flesh. Sweet, thick, like wine that he could get drunk on forever and ever, like candied flowers and grapefruits mixed into a strange, addictive concoction. Hand on the back of his head pat him, and like a man running on a sugar high, he inhaled. The pretty aroma, the dash of iron rust, the red goodness that poured into his mouth and dribbled down the corners.

Inhaling the taste that is Hwang Minhyun.

And then, like a man drunk on alcohol, he felt the haze clouded his mind. Slowly, he let go, torso sliding back down as he hit the cold bricks of the wall.

"Good boy," the stranger smiled, straightening up. And just like his mind playing tricks on him, he watch as the punctured skin started to heal, the deep gash and two holes disappearing as if nothing ever existed. "Next time, you need to learn how to clean up your own mess," he said, like a mother chastising her child, but affectionate. Eyelids felt heavy, and he started to fade out, body weary from all the things he's experienced in the last two hours. 

"Now, **sleep.** "

**Author's Note:**

> so ...yes, if you read 'blood ecstasy' first, then this is the prelude and the part that i'm able to create in align to the 1000-word challenge. as mentioned, they exist in the same universe, but can be read on its own. i do think it makes a better touch to read both, though the other is definitely *clears throat* a tad...lot...mmhmm hehe. i hope you enjoy this! again, kudos and comments are much loved c: find me on twitter [@sng_iyagi](https://twitter.com/sng_iyagi) or [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/sng_iyagi). — yours sincerely, Sonagi ♡


End file.
